he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventure
The New Adventure is the title of the He-Man minicomic which sets the character in the setting of The New Adventures of He-Man. Characters Heroic Warriors (Original MOTU designs): Prince Adam, The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. Evil Warriors (Original MOTU designs): Skeletor. Galactic Guardians: He-Man(TNA "New look"), Hydron, Flipshot. Summary As this story opens, space map of the Tri-Solar System, and its twin worlds, beautiful Primus and darkly-scarred Denebria, are shown, along with their moons, Enos and Nordor, respectively. The map indicates various cities and regions, and their relative locations. The action then kicks in, as we find Captain Hydron and Lieutenant Flipshot, soldiers in Primus' league of Galactic Guardians, fending off another mysterious attack on Titus, home of Primus' space observatory. Convinced by this senseless siege that they can wait no longer, the two pile into their command ship, and set out on a time-travel mission to the past, to locate the one man whom the ancient legends foretell can save Primus from ultimate destruction: He-Man. The Galactic Guardians send out a distress message to He-Man, and receive a transmission from planet Eternia. The voice over the radio says that the source of his power, Castle Grayskull, is under siege. The Guardians can help, the voice continues, by transferring Grayskull's power into their ship until the danger has past. Hydron and Flipshot are more than glad to help, and open a Laser Gate from orbit high above Grayskull, and slowly begin draining the Castle's fantastic energies into their ship. Little do they realize that the voice that instructed them to do so does not belong to He-Man, but to his mightiest, most evil enemy, Skeletor. Within the Castle, the beautiful falcon-garbed Sorceress appears to a sleeping Prince Adam, alerting him to the peril that threatens to plunder Castle Grayskull. Getting dressed in record time, Adam raises his sword, and invokes the power of Grayskull. The sword flares, then horribly, the power evaporates. The power of Grayskull is no more. Rushing outside, Adam sights a gloating Skeletor, who is ready to board the Guardians' starship and finally seize all the power he has sought for so long. Adam fearlessly jumps Skeletor, and as the two struggle, they both are teleported into space. They materialize in front of a stunned Hydron and Flipshot, and as Adam and Skeletor grapple, Adam cries out that they have been tricked. Realizing their error, the time-travellers rally to Adam's aid. As they hold off Skeletor with their specialized fighting tactics, Adam grabs his sword. Since the power is within the ship, it should be able to help him now. "By the power of Grayskull!" he shouts, just as Skeletor reaches out to grab the sword from him. In a rush of realization, Skeletor suddenly learns He-Man's most powerful secret. "You?!" he gasps. As they both clutch the sword, a fiery, lightning-charged explosion erupts from it. Skeletor slumps to the floor, burned and badly wounded by the blast, while a voice rings in Adams ears: "By the powers of the past and future joined...." the voice intones, "Prince Adam is no more! You are He-Man! Long live He-Man!" The voice belongs to the Sorceress, who was brought along with the power of Grayskull. She appears now as a floating holographic image, wearing a white and silver digitized costume. He-Man has a new look as well: red, gold, and blue space-age armor. Hydron and Flipshot kneel before the champion they have sought, and tell him of their planet's need for his heroic aid. He-Man of course pledges his help, but insists that Grayskull's power be returned to where it belongs first. The Sorceress explains that this is not possible, due to the merging of the powers of present and future. He-Man is concerned: if he embarks on this mission, will he ever see his parents or his friends again? The Sorceress assures him that there is a way, but again insists that they leave for the future. There is evil there, but she cannot see its face. While they speak, the still-smoldering Skeletor crawls away, and finds the starship's escape pods. Strapping himself into a stolen shuttle, Skeletor screams, "Evil's face is mine!" Too late to stop him, our heroes can only watch helplessly as Skeletor's shuttle pod blasts off, speeding directly into the time-portal created by the starship. Skeletor escapes into the future. Notes *In the TV series, Skeletor does not discover He-Man's secret identity. Instead, Adam appears with a new look, like Skeletor and his He-Man persona. *Skeletor appears without his cowl when he is wounded. *The cover is the only part where He-Man wears the helmet and chestplate. Throughout the comic and the three following ones, he wears just his baldric. Category: He-Man minicomics